


Penthouse nesting

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: John had a lot going on his mind and he knew Metropolis was the last place people would expect him to relax but they didn't get Lex like he did





	Penthouse nesting

John was tired and worn out. There were many places he could have gone. His place and opened a bottle or a few bottles of something strong. A bar and opened some bottles and depending on the bar and the patronage he could have played some pool or some cards.

He could have gone anywhere around the world but he had chosen Metropolis instead. Not the best idea exactly. He had cleaned up and neglected to put on the Beta spray. Since he was in Metropolis there was only one place he could really be going. There was going to be a cute outcry when he was discovered.

But he was just too tired. The idea of stirring up trouble and chaos was fun but he was exhausted. He needed a break a lie down and something comforting. Some people would find it might strange that he was going here to find something like that. Flaunting his Alpha scent. Going to Metropolis to relax and get some comfort.

Some people just would not get it. They would not understand. They would think he might as well head over to Gotham. Not that John did not get that either. He used his card with a yawn and tossed his coat over a chair. The scary ladies liked to glare but until they put in a coat hanger he would do as he pleased.

Spending time with Heroes sounded like a good idea. It was afternoon though so his favourites would still be sleeping. And John had his favourites when it came to Gotham. The heroic duo. So cute, so strong in their beliefs. That they existed let him know there was hope.

But in Metropolis he got to be reminded that as bad as he was there was always a floor or so down. He inhaled sharply before he laughed. There was a compelling scent luring him further and further into the penthouse.

Expensive things here and there, passcodes to get deeper into the penthouse. Passwords that he had or at least he had a set of them. When John made it to the master bedroom he paused in the doorway to relish the scent that was the strongest here. So sweet and it was dulling his mind just a bit

It had been a while since he was here. They had no real claim on each other. He had never thought he was the type to be able to hold down an Omega but yet here he was sort of. Although the idea of someone holding Lex Luthor to anything was frankly amusing.

Lex was in his huge bed across the sheets. Naked all over only the soft sheets touching his skin. So pale and the scent alone had John smiling.

Omega and Lex. The perfect and terrifying combination. There were many things about Lex that people did not like to admit too. his scent being the strongest anywhere. That he was a genius mastermind was few equals. That he was sly and fun. That he could control Alphas and not the other way around.

But when it came to that, John liked it like that. An Omega he felt safe to be himself with. He shucked off his shoes and his shirt and left on his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed as Lex stirred. Beautiful clear green eyes blinked up at him.

“You smell nice.” John touched Lex’s neck to make sure the glands were not swelling. “Pre-heat?”

“No.” Lex’s voice was slow and lazy. John couldn’t stop himself from hanging onto every word. “Letting my body fulfil a few needs. You may feel the need to cuddle if you stick around.” He murmured. “The hormones I’ll be pumping off for the next few days will make nearby Alphas rather docile.”

“Bet your kid is going to love that.” John laughed softly. “It’s like nesting right? But without the baby.” His gaze moved to Lex’s stomach before he muttered. “Unless it’s just plan nesting.” Because he knew Lex a little bit. Lex was baby obsessed. If he could settle with the right person he would be popping out babies galore. Which was another reason Lex’s kid hated him.

And not because of the possible Stepdad thing. Even though John wouldn’t marry Lex. There was no way he would be able to keep up with Lex or do what anyone would expect. Lex was fun how he was, in and out of John’s bed. A good mental sparring partner, good debater and he could hold liquor. The sex was top everything in John’s life too.

“My heat passed without a partner.” Lex murmured as he sat up. a hand smoothed over his face as he yawned. “Although there was an entertaining moment with the league where it seemed like I would have been trapped with the lot of them.” Lex’s eyes flashed in amusement and John chuckled low in his throat. “It would have been fascinating to see how they would have resolved that situation.”

“Bet Kon-El would have loved that.” John snorted. Yeah Kon-El would have hated it. He hated anyone Lex was around as it was. Granted the other people Lex liked to toy with were dangerous. Either to Lex’s health or business or just dangerous. John on the other hand he was happy with the status quo. He was not going to get tied up with the thought of little kids running around. He knew Lex. As fun as he was, as kid obsessed as he was. Lex was Lex Luthor and he was dangerous.

“Only if the winner ended up being Diana.” Lex kissed John’s jaw before he moved to nip his throat. John sighed at the bite and allowed Lex to bite harder. Shivers ran up and down his spine but the smell from Lex was keeping his body calm. All he really wanted to do was scent Lex and lie down.

“I’d pay to see the fight.” John murmured as he pulled away from Lex’s light nips. He shoved his pants off before he sank back onto Lex’s huge soft bed. He tucked Lex against his shoulder and ran a hand down his naked body as he sighed. “You smell really good.” He murmured. “Just what I needed.”

“Then in that case I’m glad that you came.” Lex nipped his shoulder before he rolled onto his back. John followed his Alpha instincts nudging him to cuddle Lex. He only did so because it was something, he knew Lex didn’t mind. Besides, he had come to be comforted and to relax. It might be early afternoon but this was exactly what he had needed.


End file.
